


Can You Please Come and Get Me?

by halseam (orphan_account)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/halseam
Summary: from dialogue prompt list on the tumbsprompt requested on tumblr by jesus-faistfollow them and me (im previousanon and evanxconnor)





	Can You Please Come and Get Me?

**Author's Note:**

> from dialogue prompt list on the tumbs   
> prompt requested on tumblr by jesus-faist  
> follow them and me (im previousanon and evanxconnor)

Connor is just staring at his ceiling, leaning probably too far back in his desk chair, tempting the chair to just let loose. It’s a game he plays a lot when he’s bored. He sees how far back he can lean before falling. He usually stops once he’s pretty sure it’s going to fall, but sometimes he does fall, and those are the times Cynthia will enter his room to see him wheezing with laughter in the fetal position.   
But, this time, before he can even begin to feel like he’s about to fall, his phone rings from where it’s plugged in across the room.   
Connor sighs and drops the front legs, standing up slowly and taking his as long as humanly possible to cross to the phone.   
It’s upside down, so he has a hard time reading the caller ID, but the photo of seventh grade Evan smiling in a field tells him exactly who’s calling.   
He picks up the phone, not sure why Evan is calling him. Evan doesn’t like talking on the phone, he much prefers texting with perfect spelling and grammar. Connor understands, he doesn’t like the phone either. He prefers texting, but not by much. He doesn’t like talking to people whatsoever.   
But he picks up anyway.   
“Hey,”  
Evan’s breathing is heavy in the microphone. Connor doesn’t think much of it; he’s seen how much the phone makes Evan panic.  
“Connor! H-hey! I’m sorry, this is gonna sound so stupid and useless but I’m at Ellison State Park and I just f-fell out of a tree and I think I broke my arm and I can walk to the hospital but I don’t think it’s close enough but if you’re busy it’s totally fine I can just walk actually yeah I-”  
Evan’s voice is shaky and it’s clear he’s holding back sobs. Connor can’t stand it.   
He replies sarcastically, “Okay, shut up. Get to the point. I was in the middle of something _extremely_ important,”  
“Oh! Sorry, that’s, uh, that’s fine. I’ll just…”  
“I was being sarcastic. What do you need?”  
Evan lets out a small ‘oh’ and Connor can almost hear him deflate.   
“Um, c-can you please come and get me?” Evan says quietly.   
Connor nods with a “yeah. I’ll be there in, like, ten minutes,” and leaves the house in a hurry, making note of everything Evan said about where he is. 

When Connor sees a small cluster of trees from across the field, and hears sobs straight from hell in the general area of the cluster, he knows exactly where Evan is. And, by golly, he’s right. Evan is laying under one of the tallest trees shaking with crying and trying to even out his breath while rubbing his left arm soothingly.   
Connor picks up his pace just bit with every step, until he’s running full speed to his boyfriend. He drops to his knees immediately and begins calming Evan, counting to four, then seven, then eight over and over again until Evan is okay to stand.   
“Okay, are you good? Can you stand?” Connor asks, helping Evan lean up and sit.   
“I said my arm, not my leg,” Evan says with the smallest hint of a laugh.   
“I know, you’re just not the best at standing during panic attacks. But, can you?”  
Evan nods and lets Connor lead the way to the lazily parked car in the parking lot. It’s taking up two spaces and not straight whatsoever, but neither of them say anything. Connor was in a hurry to get here. He’s pretty sure he ran a red light or two without noticing. Oh, Larry will flip his shit when those tickets arrive.   
They rush to the hospital, Evan still crying in pain because of his arm, with Connor uttering soothing words and rubbing his thumb against Evan’s shoulder. 

Connor doesn’t leave the hospital until Evan does. Although Evan’s house is only a block or two away, Connor uses the excuse of driving him home. Truth: he just wants to make sure Evan’s okay.  
Evan says he fell.   
Connor says he can spot bullshit from a mile away.


End file.
